Vehicle barrier systems are utilized to guard against access to protected areas. In particular, the systems are provided to stop motor vehicles, such as trucks, from being intentionally driven into certain areas for nefarious purposes. At least one agency of the United States Government has provided standards to certify barriers for use. Heretofore, it has commonly been believed that vehicle systems must be so called mass-to-mass systems, wherein the barrier comprises structures of great mass to counteract the mass and kinetic energy of the impacting vehicle.